


The Crush

by teacup-occamy (pantomyme)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomyme/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: Inspired by The Crush by Andy Virgil
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> [The Crush by Andy Virgil](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpbs.twimg.com%2Fmedia%2FENVmDE9W4AIMGCp%3Fformat%3Djpg%26name%3Dsmall&t=M2ZkN2IzYWRmYWUwZTkxNmRiOWU4MjlmYTg2ZDZkMTQzY2FkZGM3Yix5UXVuU3k5Tg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtaMzoyL3lrVAN836ZIKARA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fteacup-occamy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190062904815%2Fi-saw-this-illustration-by-andy-virgil-and-thought&m=1)


End file.
